<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bus Stop by EndoratheWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988012">Bus Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch'>EndoratheWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intimate stories [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bus Stop The Hollies song, Strange Magic (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bus, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Portland Oregon, Rain, Riding, Song Lyrics, The Hollies - Freeform, Umbrellas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog meets a beautiful woman at the bus stop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intimate stories [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/288605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bus Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts">RoyalFlushGang</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song Bus Stop by the Hollies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain lashed down in heavy sheets and had been raining like hard since late morning. 
</p>
<p>With his black umbrella held over his head, Bog jogged through the rain coming to a stop at the bus stop. It was one of the few bus stops in the city that didn’t have a shelter with it, which meant standing in the rain, but Bog had caught the bus here for a while. He knew to always be prepared, always had an umbrella with him, rain or shine.
</p>
<p>He breathed in deep through his nose, smiling a little as he rocked back on the heels of his boots. It was the beginning of summer in Oregon and it was an unusually rainy one, not that he minded, as he much preferred the rain to the sun, one of the reasons he lived in Oregon. He loved the rain. While he waited at the bus stop, holding his umbrella with one hand, he fished his phone out of the front pocket of the black jeans he wore with the other, contemplating putting in his earbuds and listening to his music while he waited when he saw her.
</p>
<p>She was hurrying down the sidewalk, her sandals making wet smacks against the concrete, dressed in a pair of white capri pants and a watercolor printed, sleeveless tunic in shades of purple and green. Her brown hair was short and slightly wild, though as she ran, the rain plastered her hair to her head, and her top to her figure. He watched as her features expressed annoyance as she realized there wasn’t a bus shelter here, her shoulders sagging in defeat.
</p>
<p>He pressed his lips together on a chuckle. The woman looked cute when she was annoyed, wrinkling her nose and sticking her bottom lip out just enough to convey her annoyance. 
</p>
<p>That was the moment that Bog’s bus arrived, rolling to a stop in front of him. A handful of other people at the stop got on, regulars he had seen ride the bus many times with him, but he didn’t move to board because the pretty brunette didn’t move to board, this must not be her bus Bog thought, even though it was his bus...
</p>
<p>Bog tried to stare straight ahead, but it was hard to ignore her as she stopped not quite next to him, waiting for the next bus. The rain was coming down steadily and she was beyond simply wet.
</p>
<p>“Uh...I’m not trying to be a weirdo or anything, but I was wondering if you would like to share my umbrella…” Bog asked. His Scottish accent was light, but still present even after ten years of living in the states.
</p>
<p>The young woman looked up at him in confusion. “What?”
</p>
<p>Bog swallowed. “I...uh...you’re soaked and…” He smiled and gestured with his umbrella causing it to bop in the air. “I don’t mind sharing. Please...I mean it’s no trouble...”
</p>
<p>He smiled weakly at her sure that he sounded like some weirdo.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne saw the tall, dark man before she arrived at the bus stop. He was so tall!! She came up to maybe the middle of his chest and he was wearing all black: black jeans, black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pointed toe boots, and a black umbrella. If this was an urban fantasy universe she might have mistaken him for death taking a day off to see what living people do. His features were long and narrow with really fascinating cheekbones, but when he glanced over at her Marianne sucked her breath in quickly. He had startling blue eyes.
</p>
<p>Of course today, when such an attractive and interesting man was at the bus stop, it would be raining and she wouldn’t have her umbrella with her so that she looked like a drowned rat.
</p>
<p>Of course, because that was just how life worked.
</p>
<p>She stood beside the man waiting for her bus, glad that it was warm at least or she would be shivering. She would be relieved when the other bus arrived; it wasn’t her route, but it meant her route was the next in line. She secretly hoped the handsome man next to her didn’t take the first bus, not like she was going to talk to him or something, but she didn’t mind getting to look at him for a little while longer, then maybe watch him on the bus…
</p>
<p>Way to sound like a stalker Marianne she thought to herself, a blush rising on her cheeks.
</p>
<p>When he didn’t get on the first bus Marianne was secretly thrilled, but then he spoke to her. 
</p>
<p>“Uh...I’m not trying to be a weirdo or anything, but I was wondering if you would like to share my umbrella…”  He had an accent! 
</p>
<p>Marianne’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What”
</p>
<p>The man looked a little embarrassed as he added quickly. 
</p>
<p>“I...uh...you’re soaked and…” He smiled and gestured with his umbrella causing it to bop in the air. “I don’t mind sharing…Please...I mean it’s no trouble...”
</p>
<p>“Oh...ah…” Marianne blushed. “Yeah, that would be great.” 
</p>
<p>He smiled at her, showing off slightly crooked teeth before he stepped a little closer, holding the umbrella down a little lower for her until it almost touched the top of his head, but sheltered them both. Marianne stepped under the shelter of his umbrella, her shoulder touching his arm as the rain came down without any sign of letting up.
</p>
<p>The man said softly, “I love the rain.”
</p>
<p>Marianne looked up at him as he looked out at the rain, a soft smile playing at one corner of his mouth. 
</p>
<p>“I do too, though I left in a hurry this morning and completely forgot my umbrella.”
</p>
<p>“Guess it was lucky for you I didn’t forget mine,” He replied glancing down at her. 
</p>
<p>Their gazes connected and held. “Yeah, I guess it is,” Marianne replied.
</p>
<p>“My name is Bog--Bog King,” Bog said and put his hand out to her, keeping his elbow tucked against his side to avoid getting wet. 
</p>
<p>Marianne took the offered hand. “Marianne--Marianne Summerfield.”
</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Marianne Summerfield.” He smiled at her as his long fingers wrapping around her hand. Bog shivered, a tickle running down his spine at the feel of her small, delicate hand, though her grip felt strong.
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled, tilting her head slightly as she gazed at him. “Bog King. Bog’s an unusual name; Scottish?” She was shooting in the dark, but she was sure his accent was Scottish. 
</p>
<p>His hand was warm, with just enough softness to be gentle, but with enough calluses that Marianne felt a shiver run down her spine. What was it about a man with calluses on his hands that she liked so much?
</p>
<p>“It’s short for Bogart, my mother is a huge Humphery Bogart fan.” He blushed and released her hand. “But you’re right, I’m Scottish, though I’ve lived here in the states for almost ten years.” </p>
<p>He shrugged. “Still can’t quite drop the accent.”
</p>
<p>“Well, I like it,” She said smiling up at him. “The accent and your name.”
</p>
<p>The blush that had just about faded returned. Bog ducked his head in a small nod. “Thanks. Marianne is a pretty name too. Reminds me of this song…”
</p>
<p>That was when Marianne’s bus arrived.
</p>
<p>Bog only gave it half a thought about whether he should get on the bus with her. Heck, his feet were moving before he had finished thinking. He walked to the door with her, holding the umbrella over her, letting her board first. He followed her on board and grinned when he saw that Marianne had a seat to herself and she motioned for him to sit with her. He had no idea where the bus was going or how he was going to get back, but he didn’t care. He took the seat next to the smiling Marianne. 
</p>
<p>He’d find his way back one way or another. 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>The entire ride was the most pleasant experience Bog had ever had, he was certain. The bus ride was almost forty-five minutes, and they spoke together the entire time. They sat close together, their legs touching, speaking about books and movies, finding that their tastes only differed on a small handful of topics, such as Bog enjoying some death meath music or the more European operatic metal music while Marianne enjoyed the less heavy music and more of the folk/pagan music. They also disagreed on the comic coolest book superheroes with Bog voting for Batman while </p>
<p>Marianne insisted on Superman.
</p>
<p>When the bus arrived at her stop, Marianne reluctantly stood up. Bog moved, standing up so she could get by without having to hop over his long legs. She looked up at him as she shimmied past him, their bodies briefly touching, and for a moment their hearts beat in sync, their breath mingled, but then she was in the aisle, turning to exit the bus and the moment passed.
</p>
<p>Bog’s heart plunged to his feet. She was leaving. She was leaving! What could he do?
</p>
<p>He pressed his lips together not sure what he should do. His chance to spend more time with her was slipping through his fingers and he was just standing here like a great log, but he couldn’t seem to open his mouth to say anything, to beg her to stay, to give him her number. Instead he just stared at her retreating back. Bog watched her go, his heart fluttering with no idea how to stop her.
</p>
<p>When Marianne reached the doors of the bus she stopped and turned giving Bog a wave and a beautiful smile. 
</p>
<p>“Bye Bog…” she said, her smile slightly sad, her gaze lingering on his lovely blue eyes before she descended the steps and hopped off the bus. 
</p>
<p>He waved back slowly, his expression full of longing and missed chances. “Bye…” he replied, his whispered voice filled with loss at something he never had.
</p>
<p>But then he felt a flicker hope. Maybe she would be at the bus stop again tomorrow. Maybe he  would see her again after all? There was always tomorrow….
</p>
<p>Maybe he had another chance?
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne stood on the sidewalk watching the bus carrying Bog King away from her. She caught a glimpse of his face in the window, smiling and waving at her before he was gone.
</p>
<p>She hadn’t gotten his number!! Idiot, she berated herself. He hadn't asked for hers, maybe he was an idiot too. Fuck! They were both idiots she decided...but she did remember which stop he had been at...maybe he would be there again tomorrow.
</p>
<p>With a flicker of hope in her heart Mariane headed home. She would just have to be at the bus stop around the same time tomorrow.
</p>
<p>She refused to believe that she wouldn’t see him again.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>It was raining the next day too, making everything soggy, though the rainfall was not quite as heavy as the day before, but still came down in a decent sprinkle, enough that native Oregonians were either using umbrellas or wearing hoodies. Bog wore the same boots as yesterday, though this time he had chosen black slacks and a blue button down shirt (he was supposed to be heading over to his mother’s apartment for dinner.) He walked at a brisk pace to the bus stop, his long legs cutting the distance as he walked, trying not to hurry too quickly just in case she was there already; he didn’t want to look too anxious. And in case she wasn’t there, he didn’t want to be heartbroken either when she didn’t show up.
</p>
<p>He pressed his lips together trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart.
</p>
<p>But he could hear the beat of his heart in his chest, the sound echoing in his ears. Would she be there? Had she taken the bus yesterday simply as a fluke? Would he never see her again? But as he came to a stop, holding his umbrella up over his head, he saw her, Marianne, walking at a clipped pace down the sidewalk. She wore a light summer dress of lavender, sandals, and was carrying several shopping bags...and no umbrella.
</p>
<p>When Bog saw her, his heart leapt in his chest, but he tried to calm himself as he hurried down the sidewalk to her, holding his umbrella up over her when he came up alongside her. “Hey again, forgot your umbrella?”
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled brightly when she saw him and the urge to jump for joy was almost more than she could fight. He was here! He was at the bus stop!! She hadn’t missed him! 
</p>
<p>The smile on her face at the sight of him made her cheeks hurt, but she didn’t care. “Yeah, I had some shopping to do today and completely forgot it again.” (No, she did not forget her umbrella she thought to herself, she hadn’t brought her umbrella on purpose in the hopes she would see Bog again and he could use his umbrella just as he had the day before.)
</p>
<p>“Oh, may I ask what you bought?” Bog asked as they came up to the stop and waited, Bog holding his umbrella over the both of them. 
</p>
<p>Marianne nodded. “Sure, I’ll show you on the bus.”
</p>
<p>They stood comfortably by each other, sharing the umbrella until the bus arrived. Bog knew his mother was going to skin him alive for being late, but he had to ride with Marianne. He had to, he had a second chance! She was here, and this time he would get her phone number.
</p>
<p>Again they sat down next to each other, Marianne taking the window seat and Bog sitting down beside her, her bags between them, though their hips still touched, both of them smiling at each other.
</p>
<p>“So what did you buy?” Bog asked, lifting a brow in curiosity. 
</p>
<p>Marianne rummaged in one of the bags. “My sister's birthday is coming up, so I bought her this…” Marianne pulled out a lemon yellow dress printed with tiny blue bells. “What do you think?”
</p>
<p>Bog smiled. “Well, I don’t know you're sister and I don’t have a sister myself, but I think the dress is pretty.”
</p>
<p>Marianne nodded. “I thought so too…”
</p>
<p>She went on to show him a purse she purchased and some funny socks she bought to wear that made him laugh. Marianne knew then and there that hearing Bog laugh was the best sound in the world.  
</p>
<p>They talked about clothing, shopping, and the weather until finally the bus brought Marianne to her stop. She hesitated for a moment before sighing and getting up to get off. 
</p>
<p>“Guess this is my stop.”
</p>
<p>Bog stood up so she could scoot past him, frowning a little. She had just started to walk down the aisle with her bags when Bog called out. “Oh ah…” He stopped as everyone on the bus seemed to turn to look at him. He blushed bright red then waved a hand at her. “Ah, nothing nevermind...see you tomorrow?” he asked tentatively.
</p>
<p>Marianne’s smile was like a sunrise. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”
</p>
<p>Bog’s heart skipped a beat as she stopped at the door and gave a wave with her shoulder. “Bye Bog.”
</p>
<p>Bog smiled and waved back at her. “Bye Marianne.”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>The next morning it was only drizzling, but Bog had his umbrella up and out. This time he had brought two coffees with him. He didn’t know what Marianne liked (god he hoped she liked coffee), but he had brought two black coffees with four packets of cream and sugar in the little bag that was dangling from his pinkie.
</p>
<p>He arrived at the bus stop and waited nervously, his heart beating hard as worry started to sink in when he saw her coming up the sidewalk. Today she was wearing cutoffs, a red and purple t-shirt, and tennis shoes, looking trim and athletic as she jogged down the sidewalk, waving when she saw him.
</p>
<p>Bog grinned back at her and held up the coffees. “I hope you like coffee!”
</p>
<p>“I love coffee!” Marianne called out before she came to a stop next to him ducking under his umbrella. 
</p>
<p>“I have sugar and cream in the little bag here…” He gestured with his pinkie. “I wasn’t sure how you liked your coffee. Me, it’s three sugars and two creams…” 
</p>
<p>Marianne grinned taking one of the coffees before sliding the bag off his fingers. “Two sugars, two creams,” she said with a grin. “Want me to mix yours for you?” she asked. 
</p>
<p>“Sure, if you don’t mind,” Bog replied with a lopsided grin. She liked coffee! And she liked it almost as sweet as him! His heart skipped another beat.
</p>
<p>He watched, holding the umbrella over her as Marianne carefully mixed her coffee, then replaced it in the cup holder to carefully mix his coffee up, replacing the lid carefully before taking both coffees so he could toss the drink carrier into a nearby trash can. Her nose wrinkled as she focused, her lips pursed, her focus on the coffees. Her expression was, Bog decided, adorable. 
</p>
<p>She handed him his coffee with a bright smile. 
</p>
<p>“Thank you Bog.”
</p>
<p>He blushed. “No problem…”
</p>
<p>They stared at each other, everyone else at the bus stop forgotten. Right now, it was only the two of them.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>That was how it went for the next three months. They never exchanged numbers, but met each morning at the bus stop; rain or shine Bog had his umbrella. Sometimes he brought coffee, sometimes she brought coffee. Sometimes she brought croissants, another time he brought doughnuts. Back and forth they talked, ate, and laughed together from one stop to the next.
</p>
<p>The bus driver, a portly older woman with a head of grey hair and skin the color of milk chocolate, was getting to know them, listening in on their conversations as the two of them got to know each other between stops. (She also knew that Bog intentionally missed his stop every day  in order to ride with the young woman to hers.) The bus driver was secretly rooting for them because the little romance that was developing between them was beautiful. She was hoping to see a ring on the girl’s finger by the end of the year, at least that was what she had bet on in the pot that was going on between all the regular riders and her.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>It was the tail end of summer when Marianne bought the blue dress shirt for Bog. Marianne had made sure the shade of blue matched his eyes and when the cashier folded the shirt for her, Marianne tucked within the folds of the shirt a card. It wasn’t Bog’s birthday  (his birthday wasn’t for another couple of months), but she wanted to give him something special. Or at least she hoped it was special and she needed to find a way to ask him a question without having to speak the question out loud because she felt scared and embarrassed.
</p>
<p>She couldn’t get Bog out of her mind--not that she wanted to. She thought about him all day, every day. It was time to take the next step, move their relationship from the bus stop and bus to...well...
</p>
<p>She wanted to invite him over to her apartment for lunch, brunch, dinner?  
</p>
<p>And maybe…
</p>
<p>Her cheeks burned red as she thought about it, but maybe even  breakfast. 
</p>
<p>Correction, definitely breakfast. Her need burned bright for him; she didn’t just want him, she needed him and that need was mixed with the fact that she was in love with him.
</p>
<p>She had been thinking about Bog like that for a long time, for weeks now. She dreamed around kissing him, about holding him, about being with him. Her dreams and daydreams were becoming obsessive, that’s why she knew it was time to move their relationship from the bus into...her apartment. 
</p>
<p>She hadn’t told her sister or father about Bog, hadn’t told anyone. She thought it might be because she was worried about what they would say about her relationship with him since it was confined at the moment to bus stops and their bus rides together, but she knew that wasn’t it at all. She hadn’t mentioned him to anyone because he was so important to her. Those handful of minutes every day for the last few months, every moment that she spent with him had become the focus of her life, her happiness.
</p>
<p> She lived for these moments they were together…
</p>
<p>Which was why she was ready to take their relationship past the bus stop because she was in love, in love with Bog King, the man with the umbrella.
</p>
<p>She walked quickly down the sidewalk. The sky was mostly clear, but a few dark grey clouds hovered over her head as if reminding everyone not to get too comfortable because it would rain at any moment. Oregon weather, she thought with a wry smile. She had chosen her outfit carefully, something sexy, but not too sexy, a spaghetti strap floral midi dress decorated with purple poppies. </p>
<p>The dress looked soft and sweet, but had a sexiness about the way the fabric moved and clung to her figure. She wore a pair of gladiator sandals, cute with a touch of sexy--at least that was what she had been going for.
</p>
<p>As she cleared the slight incline on the sidewalk, walking at a brisk pace, she saw Bog standing at the bus stop, turned in her direction, waiting for her. He looked good enough to eat in his black jeans and a grey t-shirt and pulled across his chest and broad shoulders. 
</p>
<p>The smile that broke across his face took her breath away. “Hi,” he called out with a shy smile and a wave of his fingers. “How are you this morning?”
</p>
<p>“I’m doing great.” Marianne beamed back at him as she came to a stop in front of him, the sound of her heart beat filling her ears. 
</p>
<p>Bog blushed and looked down at his shoes. She noticed he had a shopping bag with him this morning which made her wonder if he had plans…
</p>
<p>God that would just be her luck! She finally worked up the nerve up to ask him home with her and he had plans. The urge to whack herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand was strong, but she resisted.
</p>
<p>“That’s good,” he said, still smiling and rocking on his feet a little. 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Bog had bought her a gift, nothing fancy, just a small stuffed bunny. He had wanted to buy her a necklace or a dress, something special, but he was terrified of scaring her off. He was in love with Marianne--had been for weeks now. More accurately, he had been in love with her from the moment they had shared his umbrella the first time; he just fell in love with her more each passing day.
</p>
<p>Now he just wasn't sure what to do about it because if he moved too fast and messed up what they had, he would never forgive himself. That was where the rabbit came in. It was his first gift for her and while it wasn’t something meaningful like flowers or a ring, it was something he had taken the time to choose for her, something he had agonized over. He just hoped the little stuffed bunny wouldn’t be a step over an invisible line he wasn’t aware of that he shouldn’t cross, but his thoughts of Marianne had moved from lust and love until his entire being ached for her. He wanted more than just sex, he wanted a life with her, to see where being together would take them, but in order to have that he needed to take some sort of step in that direction.
</p>
<p>Here was hoping a stuffed bunny got him what he really wanted--Marianne. 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>The bus arrived and the two of them stepped on board with Marianne going to their seat first (the regular riders had unanimously, while never actually discussing it, made sure the same two seats were almost always available for Bog and Marianne to sit in. If a stranger sat in the seat before the driver arrived at Bog’s and Marianne’s stop, the regulars had found ways to make the person move...of their own accord of course.)
</p>
<p>Bog showed his bus pass, smiling at the driver and giving her a nod before he hurried over to fold himself into the seat next to Marianne. 
</p>
<p>They both turned toward each other and opened their mouths, their words falling into sync as they both said. 
</p>
<p>“I have something for you.”
</p>
<p>Marianne giggled. “Jinx, you owe me a coke.”
</p>
<p>Bog laughed. “You got it...you can go first.”
</p>
<p>“No, no you go first, you owe me a coke already, so I might as well let you go first.” Marianne giggled. God he loved her giggle, Bog thought as he took a deep breath and pulled the bunny out of the bag he was carrying. 
</p>
<p>The bunny he held out to her was a soft brown with large blue eyes and oversized large floppy ears. It was simply the cutest stuffed bunny Marianne had ever seen.
</p>
<p>Bog was blushing as he murmured. “I wanted to get you something and I wasn’t sure, but...anyway. I know it’s stupid…”
</p>
<p>“Oh no Bog, it isn’t stupid at all!” She took the bunny from him and held it tight against her chest, noting the little stuffed animal was as soft as it was cute. “Oh Bog, I love it.” She looked down at her bunny as slowly she realized something about the little stuffed toy. It looked almost like one she had described to him that she had when she was little, a favored toy she had lost on a trip when she was really little. He had remembered the description!
</p>
<p>“Really? You’re not just saying that to make me feel like less of a dumbass?” Bog asked, lifting his dark brows at her.
</p>
<p>Marianne laughed. “You are not a dumbass, Bog. It’s a sweet gift and I love it. I’ll sleep with it every night.” She smiled at him, her eyes luminous. “It looks just like the one I lost…”
</p>
<p>Bog chuckled and murmured under his breath, “Lucky bunny.” But he said for her to hear. “I tried to get as close as I could…”
</p>
<p>“It’s perfect.” She smiled at him before she said softly. “I...ah...actually bought a gift for you too.” Marianne set the bunny down on her lap. She started to tremble just a little, and for a moment she thought about dumping the card out and chucking the entire idea of having Bog come to her place; but just as she was about to let the card slide out of the folded shirt, Marianne grabbed it and pulled the shirt and card out together to hand them both to Bog.
</p>
<p>Bog sucked in his breath. “This is that shirt I showed you when we drove past that shop window last week…” he said softly his voice disbelieving. “Marianne...you remembered…”
</p>
<p>“‘Course I did silly.” She smiled, her cheeks glowing a soft rosy color. “Do you like it?”
</p>
<p>Bog unfolded the shirt about to say how much he loved it when the card fell out and into the aisle. He blinked in surprise and leaned over to grab it.
</p>
<p>Marianne thought her heart might burst out of her chest from the stress of waiting to see if she had just screwed up royally or...
</p>
<p>Bog picked up the card. The envelope was a soft shade of blue and Marianne had written his name on the front in cursive. Her handwriting was lovely, he noted, before he glanced over at her. 
</p>
<p>Marianne’s cheeks became rosier, but she motioned with her head. “Open it.”
</p>
<p>Bog ran his thumb along the paper before pulling out the card. The card was covered in dragonflies. He smiled, recalled that he had told her once that dragonflies were his favorite insect, another little thing she had remembered from countless conversations.
</p>
<p>He glanced over at her before he opened the card while Marianne bit her bottom lip, her eyes big and ready to have him...well he didn’t know what she was ready for, but she looked ready…
</p>
<p>Bog blinked softly in disbelief as he read in a whispered voice. 
</p>
<p>“I smile thinking of all the mornings and all the nights we have yet to share, will you share the first of those with me today? Will you come home with me? Love, Marianne.”
</p>
<p>Bog stared at the card not moving while Marianne felt like she might throw up if he didn’t say something soon. 
</p>
<p>Slowly he turned to look at her. “Are you...are you asking me to come home with you now? Really?” Bog looked unsure of himself and Marianne didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad sign.
</p>
<p>“Yes?” she whispered, her eyes big. She held the bunny so tight in her hands that she was sure she was going to pop its head off.
</p>
<p>Bog gazed at her for a couple of long seconds before he placed the card down on top of the shirt that sat in his lap, and reached up, his hands sliding along her neck as he cupped her face, his thumbs resting against her cheeks.
</p>
<p>Marianne’s heart beat so loud it drummed in her ears though her breathing was shallow as she gazed into his summer blue eyes. 
</p>
<p>“Yes Marianne, oh yes.” Bog’s whisper was a purr before his lips touched hers.
</p>
<p>Marianne sank into the kiss, her mouth opening against his as the kiss deepened naturally between them, as if they had kissed each other many times before. At the same time, the kiss felt like a fire, fresh, hot and burning, like nothing she had felt before.
</p>
<p>Bog made a soft groan. He had dreamed about kissing her, thought about how her lips would feel, how her tongue would taste against his, but his imagination had come up short in so many ways. Kissing Marianne was better than anything he had dreamed and the love that he had been holding in his heart, keeping safe from harm, blossomed like a flower, opening and spreading its petals through her like the sun on the first day of spring.
</p>
<p>They kissed, his hands staying gently around her face while Marianne gripped the front of his shirt until someone cleared their throat loudly. 
</p>
<p>“Sorry to break you both up, but we’ve arrived at your stop.” 
</p>
<p>They both turned toward the bus driver who was smiling at them in her rearview--as was everyone else on the bus.
</p>
<p>Bog flushed bright red. “Oh ah...sorry.”
</p>
<p>Marianne’s face matched Bog’s in color as she felt a grin form on her lips. 
</p>
<p>The bus driver grinned. “Are you both getting off at this stop together this time?”
</p>
<p>Bog turned to look at Marianne who smiled hopefully at him. Bog grinned back at her and nodded. “Ah, yeah, we are.”
</p>
<p>He stood up, gathered his shirt and the card, while Marianne clutched her rabbit. Bog took her hand and led Marianne down the aisle. Just as they turned to exit the bus, the driver grinned. “You two have a good day together.”
</p>
<p>Bog’s blush did not lessen with the driver’s comment. “Thank you.”
</p>
<p>Marianne repeated behind him. “Yes thank you.”
</p>
<p>The regular passengers all clapped with someone yelling out. “About time!”
</p>
<p>Bog and Marianne blushed and giggled as they exited the bus.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>As the bus pulled away with several people on board waving at them, Bog shook his head smiling. “Well that wasn't embarrassing at all.”
</p>
<p>Marianne giggled and started to walk, her hand still in his hand. “My apartment isn’t far from here…”
</p>
<p>Bog swallowed nervously and nodded as he let Marianne lead him by the hand.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne had a small, but nice apartment on the third floor of a nice building. When she led him inside and flipped on the light, Bog immediately fell in love with the place. It was cozy, with worn, but comfortable looking furniture, a couple of old well-stuffed chairs and a sofa with a crocheted blanket in blues and purples covering the back. There were photos on the wall of Marianne and her sister, as well as some old movie posters, some shelves that held butterfly knickknacks, and a lot of other odds and ends. Nothing actually matched, but that was part of the charm..
</p>
<p>“Do you want some coffee?” Marianne asked as she set her bags down by the side of the couch, and placed the bunny in the corner of the couch.
</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah...sure…” Bog replied, setting his own bag with the shirt and card inside by the door.
</p>
<p>He followed Marianne into the kitchen, not knowing what else to do.
</p>
<p>He leaned against the counter of the tiny kitchen, staying out of her way as she started to prepare the coffee, but when she was done, the coffeemaker began to make steam and bubbling sounds, and she turned around.  
</p>
<p>Suddenly they were standing in front of each other, their chests nearly touching, both with a hand on the counter. 
</p>
<p>“Bog,” Marianne said softly looking up into his eyes. Her hands came to rest against his chest as she took a step closer.
</p>
<p>Bog forgot all about his nerves as he looked down at her, her warm, welcoming brown eyes that drew him to her. He reached up to run his fingers through her short brown hair. The moment he touched her hair, it was as if a thin barrier shattered.
</p>
<p>Marianne was in his arms in an instant, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, lifting up on her toes to meet his mouth. 
</p>
<p>Bog wrapped his arms around her and stumbled back until he hit the refrigerator, pulling Marianne against him, his mouth moving over hers in a breathless desperation to be close to her.
</p>
<p>Marianne kissed Bog as if she needed his help to breathe. Her tongue slipped and slid against his tongue in a sweet, wet caress that ignited her blood in a way she had never felt before. She wanted him, wanted to touch him, be with him, to rub her body over him. She needed Bog and she needed him now. She just couldn’t get close enough to him. 
</p>
<p>Bog ran his hands up her back, caressing the flow of her body. His erection was hard and throbbing like never before, while his pants, his shirt, everything felt too tight. He pulled her closer, groaned softly as he rubbed his nose against hers while returning her kiss passionately. 
</p>
<p>Pulling back just far enough to whisper, Marianne looked at Bog, her eyes burning a bright golden brown. “The couch.”
</p>
<p>Bog nodded without saying a word, but simply lifted Marianne off her feet and carried her to the couch. 
</p>
<p>Laughing, Marianne held on until Bog arrived at her couch and dropped down. She straddled his lap, continuing her passionate kissing with him, but now she could more easily run her fingers through his hair and, more importantly, start working the buttons of his shirt free.
</p>
<p>Bog’s hands glided down her back to cup her rear, pulling her closer, grunting as she rubbed against his bound erection. When Marianne started to work at the buttons of his shirt, he squeezed her rear and caught her bottom lip with his lips, for a moment tugging softly before letting go to attack her mouth again.
</p>
<p>Marianne made a frustrated grunt as she struggled with his buttons. The movies almost made getting a guy’s shirt off look easy! 
</p>
<p>Pulling away from her delicious lips, Bog grinned. “Need help?”
</p>
<p>Marianne pouted. “Yes, I can’t seem to do buttons without looking.”
</p>
<p>Chucking Bog began to unbutton his shirt as Marianne sat back a little to give him room. Watching him unbutton his shirt was like watching the unveiling of the most luscious piece of cake ever baked and god was she hungry for it! 
</p>
<p>She licked her lips as Bog leaned back and pulled his shirt out of his jeans to finish with the buttons lightly flinging the shirt back once he was done. Marianne’s mouth was suddenly dry and the heat that had pooled between her legs intensified as she looked at his bare chest and stomach. He was well built, which she suspected all this time, but seeing his bare chest just confirmed that he had a nice chest to go along with the board shoulders. There was just enough hair on his chest for her to play with, not too much, just a patch that would allow her to lazily run her fingers through his chest hair, but that part that made her nipples harden further was a thin line of hair that ran down from his chest, over his flat stomach where a little more hair appeared, then lower, disappearing beneath the band of his jeans where she knew the hair had to meet with the curling hair at his groin.
</p>
<p>Marianne sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes lingered where the hair disappeared. She hesitated only a moment before she reached out and grabbed the front of his jeans and with only a little effort, unbuttoned them. 
</p>
<p>Bog made a tiny startled yelp followed by a goofy smile as Marianne loosened his jeans. 
</p>
<p>His jeans popped open to reveal the band of his underwear pressed against his skin made the wetness between her legs intensify. She rubbed her lips together and unfastened the rest of the buttons of his jeans as best she could from her position, feeling the heat coming off his erection that looked hard and massive waiting for her. 
</p>
<p>God she needed him!
</p>
<p>Bog just watched her breathlessly as she undid his pants, but when her fingers brushed against his erection, he gasped loudly and responded by pulling her close, his hands reaching up to cup her face and capturing her mouth again.
</p>
<p>Marianne made a needy sounding whimper. Her fingers brushing against his erection continued to incite little quakes through Bog’s entire body. Her touch was aggressive, but not overly so, more curious and wanton. 
</p>
<p>He dropped his hands to  slide them along Marianne’s thighs under her dress, touching her bare skin. Feeling her skin burned through him, the feel of her soft, smooth skin under his fingers made his already hard erection throb and pulse in time to the beat of his heart. Bog wanted her, he wanted Marianne for tonight and always. He wanted to give himself to her while at the same time to take her, a desire to fuck her tempered by his desire to love her. His touch was slow, but aggressive; he didn’t hold back or hesitate to touch her, his hands traveling up her dress to her hips. He felt the soft cotton panties against her hips, then his hands moved higher to stroke his fingers along her waist. Marianne felt so smooth, like warm silk.
</p>
<p>He murmured against her lips. “Marianne…”
</p>
<p>Every part of Marianne ached for Bog, but when he moaned her name, the sound of his desire sent shivers of delight through her. She returned his kisses as one of her hands slid farther into his pants so she could cup his erection. The deep grunt from Bog made her ache and the wetness between her legs intensify.
</p>
<p>Bog’s hands snaked up higher to Marianne’s breasts. He caressed his fingers along her bra, driving her back before he cupped one of her breasts. She moaned, feeling the heat of his hand through the fabric, the warmth of his touch. Her hard nipple pressed back against the fabric, against his touch, and Bog responded by a slow, gentle brush of his thumb across her nipple. Marianne gasped, pressing her forehead to his forehead with a moan. “Oh Bog.”
</p>
<p>“I love you…” he whispered, squeezing her breast again. “I loved you the moment you walked up that sidewalk.” He chuckled. 
</p>
<p>Marianne’s giggle was mixed with a breathy moan as his thumb brushed over her nipple again. “I think I was in love the moment I saw you standing there under that umbrella.”
</p>
<p>She gazed into his eyes. “I love you Bog.”
</p>
<p>“I love you always,” he murmured before he released her breast and slid her dress up. Marianne put her arms over her head to let him pull the dress off her arms and dump it to the floor. The bra she wore underneath was purple and lace, cute and sexy at the same time, just like her, he thought. While he watched her, Marianne reached behind her back and defly unsnapped her bra, slid it down her arms to drop it on top of her dress.
</p>
<p>Bog stared.
</p>
<p>Her breasts were perfect, small enough to fit perfectly in his hands, and her nipples were a rosy pink that simply begged for his tongue. He pulled her close, leaning in to lick one nipple. </p>
<p>Marianne wrapped her arms around him and groaned. The sound of her pleasure encouraged him to lick and suck her nipple in between his lips.
</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered closed as Bog switched breasts, cupping and sucking at her nipples, causing her clitoris to pulse and ache. She couldn't grind against him--though which she very much wanted to--because of their position, but oh, he was driving her insane. He was both gentle yet demanding, flicking his tongue over his sensitive nipples then sucking slowly until she groaned for him to stop.
</p>
<p>“Uh Bog...stop...please…”
</p>
<p>Bog stopped, his eyes wide. “Did I hurt you?”
</p>
<p>“Nah, silly...too much…” She giggled. “I can’t explain it, but...wow…”
</p>
<p>Blushing, Bog grinned wide. “Oh…” He leaned in and began nibbling at her throat, soft kisses that alternated with very gentle brushes of his teeth. Oh god, she thought with a smile, he is killing me. 
</p>
<p>“There ah...oh…” Marianne tried to speak, but Bog’s tongue traced the pulse in her throat, one hand cupping and squeezing her breast. “...I have...condoms...in my...oh...Bog...oh...my bag…”
</p>
<p>Bog gave her throat a long lick before he leaned over looking for her bags. 
</p>
<p>“Purse or shopping bag?” he asked with a grin at her. 
</p>
<p>“Shopping bag, black and gold box.”
</p>
<p>He chuckled and grabbed the shopping bag from the corner of the couch with his fingers, pulling it over before sinking his hand in to search around. The box of condoms was the only box in the bag. He pulled them out and saw that they were extra large. 
</p>
<p>He smirked. “Hopeful?”
</p>
<p>Marianne laughed. “No, observant. You do wear some tight pants sometimes…”
</p>
<p>Bog blushed and murmured, “Not sure if I should be pleased, embarrassed, or shocked.”
</p>
<p>“Did you check out my breasts?” Marianne asked, leaning in to nibble his ear.
</p>
<p>“Every day,” Bog responded with a laugh. “Wanna take this to the bedroom?”
</p>
<p>Marianne’s response was a purr.
</p>
<p>Bog held onto the box of condoms and stood up, carrying Marianne, who wrapped herself around him tightly. “Show me the way!” He smiled. 
</p>
<p>Marianne caught the lobe of his ear in her teeth and pointed. “Down that little hall first door on the left.”
</p>
<p>Bog walked quickly, his long legs cutting the distant in seconds. He slipped into the room and flipped on the light, catching the switch on his first try. Marianne’s bed wasn’t a king size, just a full; he could work with that.
</p>
<p>He had just set Marianne down on her feet, tossing the box of condoms onto the small wood bedside table that was painted a dark plum color when Marianne pulled his jeans and underwear down at the same time.
</p>
<p>He yelped in surprise, a deeper blush coloring his cheeks as Marianne kissed his stomach while dropping to her knees. 
</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about this for weeks.” She moaned softly as she stroked his erection with the soft fingers of one hand. “I’ve been dreaming about you…” She looked up and her eyes seemed larger to him. The overhead light made Marianne’s eyes glitter like shiny pieces of amber.
</p>
<p>Looking down at her, Bog’s knees felt weak, but he said in a voice just above a whisper, “You don’t have to…” 
</p>
<p>She grasped his erection, causing him to jerk and grunt. Her smile looked wicked, sinful, and beautiful all at the same time as she whispered, “I know I don’t, but I want to Bog--I want to real bad.”
</p>
<p>Bog jerked as she slid her hand up his erection, her grip firm but gentle, sending more mounting tremors through his body. “Oh...okay.” He grinned at her, but then quickly forgot how to speak as Marianne kissed the tip of his penis before wrapping her warm, soft lips around him. He stumbled back a step to press his back against the wall, because if he didn’t, he thought his knees might buckle.
</p>
<p>The soft, velvet texture of Bog’s erection only made Marianne want to lick and suck on him even more. His skin was so soft, and his erection so hard that her groin tightened with anticipation. He was long, but not absurdly so, and thick but not so much she thought that it would hurt. She grinned to herself as she ran her tongue over the velvet soft skin of the head of his shaft. She felt like Goldilocks because she found the perfect penis for her...Bog was just right. 
</p>
<p>Bog gasped, pressing one hand flat against the wall. With his other hand, he reached out to run his fingers through Marianne’s hair, looking down at her as she slowly took him into her mouth followed by pressing her lips against him and pulling up until his knees were shaking, her tongue moving back and forth against the underside of his erection. She bobbed her head a few more times, taking as much of him in as she could before pulling her lips up again and causing Bog to whimper and groan. “Uh, Marianne…”
</p>
<p>She glanced up at him when he said her name, grinned as she licked his tip and very gently pressed her teeth against him. 
</p>
<p>Bog groaned and his eyes rolled in delight. “Oh god…”
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled. She hadn’t lied when she said she had been dreaming and thinking about this, being on her knees sucking on him, and Bog’s reaction was better than she had anticipated. She slowly ran her tongue over him, exploring every inch of the man she was in love with, taking pleasure and joy from the action and from the pleasure she was giving him.
</p>
<p>She reached up to cup him, squeezing gently as she continued to suck gently on him while running her other hand up his stomach, lightly digging her nails into his skin and dragging them down his torso to leave light red marks in their wake.
</p>
<p>Shuddering, Bog groaned again, louder. If it wasn’t for the wall he knew he would collapse. His fingers caressed Marianne’s hair gently. Every time he looked down at her he almost came. She was beautiful and the way she kept sucking on him, dragging her fingernails over his stomach, then looking up at him with that impish gleam in her eyes...it was too much.
</p>
<p>“Marianne...stop…”
</p>
<p>Taking her time, pulling her lips along his length, her tongue swirling over him, she enjoyed the contrast of his hard erection in her mouth against the satin soft smoothness of his skin, but she finally stopped, giving him one last gentle squeeze before she looked up at him, her brown eyes gleaming.
</p>
<p>“Yes?” she asked all playful innocence that was ruined by the giggle in her voice...and the fact that she was brushing her cheek against his erection. 
</p>
<p>“You are an evil woman. Here I thought you were nice, but I was wrong.” He was grinning, his blue eyes twinkling in the light.
</p>
<p>“Yup, I hide it well…” She giggled, slowly standing up. “...or maybe you just bring out the animal in me?”
</p>
<p>“Well, I guess since we’re at the part of our relationship in showing our evil sides. Or animals… as the case may be...” Bog cracked his neck which almost sent Marianne into a fit of orgasmic pleasure. (Why was that sexy, she asked herself. He had done it a few times during their months of being together on the bus and every time, it was almost enough to make her orgasm on the spot!) Bog surprised her by reaching down and pulling her to her feet. Marianne giggled and came up onto her feet only to gasp as Bog grabbed her around the waist, lifting her easily off the ground as if she weighed nothing and tossed her over his shoulder. 
</p>
<p>Squealing and laughing, Marianne didn’t fight as he carried her over the short distance to her bed, one of his hands on her ass caressing her behind just before he tossed her onto the bed. Once he had tossed her, he dropped to his knees and grabbed her legs, yanking her to the edge.
</p>
<p>Marianne squealed with laughter that quickly turned into a low pleasurable moan as he threw her legs over his shoulders and buried his mouth between her legs. The shocking, delightful feel of his tongue, wet and warm against her pulsating sex sent her over the edge immediately. Grabbing his hair, Marianne’s back arched and she let out a loud cry of release that her neighbors were sure to hear.
</p>
<p>Bog groaned against her sex, moving his mouth and tongue over her in slow, sensual licks, moving his head gently back and forth as he explored even inch of her pink flower.
</p>
<p>Marianne ran her fingers through his hair gentler before she laid back, letting her legs fall open a little more. Her eyes rolled as Bog found her clitoris, and used the tip of his tongue to flick against the pink pearl, back and forth, making her jerk and spasm in delight, groaning with each flick of his tantalizing tongue.
</p>
<p>Bog smiled at Marianne’s reaction. He had been a little worried, oral sex was something he had never done for a woman, only read about--a lot--so he had some book knowledge, but he listened and felt for Marianne’s reactions to what he was doing and when he found her clitoris, he wanted to cheer. And then to have her orgasm immediately gave him the confidence to let himself do what came almost naturally to him now that he was between the legs of the woman he loved. 
</p>
<p>Listening to her gasps and groans along with the little tremors and jerks made him smile. He indulged himself in her taste and scent, sliding his tongue over every part of her, catching the pearl of her clitoris and sucking gently before he slid a finger into her, his erection throbbing when he felt how wet he had made her.
</p>
<p>Gasping, her fingers spasming in his hair, Marianne climaxed again when Bog’s finger slid into her. She felt as if she was rising off the bed as he gently thrust his finger, not hard or fast, but slow and sweet while he sucked on her clitoris and traced her labia with his tongue, while his other hand glided up her stomach to caress one of her breasts. His fingertips stroked over her nipple sending warm waves of building heat through her that continued to build and build until she came again, pressing her head back into the mattress, her legs coming up until she was pressing her heels into Bog’s back as she screamed his name.
</p>
<p>Licking up her excitement first while continuing to thrust his finger a little longer before he removed it, Bog pushed himself to his feet to look down at Marianne who laid spread out, limp and grinning up at him.
</p>
<p>She giggled with a satisfied smile on her lips, her short hair tousled. “Wow.”
</p>
<p>“Really?” Bog asked, wiping his hand over his mouth. “I’ve never…” He blushed and shrugged. 
</p>
<p>Marianne giggled and nodded. “Oh yeah…”
</p>
<p>Bog grinned clearly pleased with himself as he reached for the box of condoms. “Are you su…”
he started to ask, but Marianne held her finger up. “Don’t you dare ask if I’m sure, because I am. Very.”
</p>
<p>Bog blushed, but he was smiling as he tore the box open and pulled out a condom. Marianne scooted back on the bed and turned so she was lying on the pillows, but she watched as he tore open the package and rolled the condom on. She dragged her upper teeth along the side of her bottom lip watching and gazing at Bog. He was sexy, tall, lean. She just wanted to rub her hands...no, not entirely accurate. She wanted to rub herself all over him.  
</p>
<p>Once he had the condom on Bog climbed onto the bed and moved between her legs as Marianne opened her arms to him. He didn’t enter her right away, instead he held himself up on his hands looking down at her.
</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful,” he whispered. “I love you.”
</p>
<p>Marianne reached up to caress his face. “I love you, my handsome man…”
</p>
<p>Bog leaned down and captured her mouth in a deep kiss that she felt in her soul, in her very being.
</p>
<p>Bog slid into her while they kissed, only needing to probe a little before their bodies came together like the pieces of a puzzle. Marianne groaned against his mouth while Bog’s own moan of pleasure mixed with hers. He dropped to his elbows, sliding his hands under her head to cradle her before he began to move with slow, steady thrusts.
</p>
<p>Wrapping her legs around the back of his, Marianne grasped Bog’s shoulders, holding on as their bodies joined together, arching her hips up to meet his thrusts. Holding her tight Bog groaned, his brow furrowing with each thrust. She felt so good, so wet, warm, her body holding him tight. He knew this was where he was meant to be, with Marianne. He laid his forehead against hers, moaning her name as he thrust deeper, a little harder.
</p>
<p>Tremors ran through Marianne, and she gasped and groaned, her fingers pressed into his shoulders. An orgasm rippled through her, pulling with it her emotions, her love for Bog. She came like the dawn breaking over the mountains with a burst of sunshine. Bog groaned, grunted shuddering as he felt her climax, struggling to hold back his own when Marianne wrapped her legs tight around his waist, put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him over onto his back.
</p>
<p>Bog was so surprised that he didn’t struggle as he rolled onto his back with a surprised grunt followed by Marianne adjusting herself on top of him. He twitched and gasped as pleasure coursed through him with each movement.
</p>
<p>Looking down on him with a wickedly beautiful smile, Marianne pressed her hands into his chest and whispered in a sexy, husky voice. “My turn.”
</p>
<p>Bog’s eyes widened, followed by a deep moan as she began to move on him, thrusting her hips forward while pressing down on him. He dropped his head back with a louder groan.
</p>
<p>“Uhn, Marianne!”
</p>
<p>She hissed with pleasure while smiling back. “Bog...oh...uh…”
</p>
<p>She rocked back and forth, feeling him deep inside her, touching all the spots that made her melt and vibrate at the same time. She rode him hard, grinding herself on him and against him, dragging her clitoris over his skin while Bog reached up to grasp her breast, the fingers of his other hand pressing into her thigh. He squeezed and caressed her breast, his fingers capturing her nipple and rolling the sensitive bud gently until he was forced to grab her waist and simply hold on when his body couldn’t hold back any longer. His orgasm felt like an explosion. He was gasping when he came, the pleasure forced to the surface where it peaked and exploded into  multicolored lights.
</p>
<p>Bog’s voice was a deep, husky whimper. “Oh God...Marianne...I love you.”
</p>
<p>When he said he loved her, Marianne came again, but this time she saw stars and the feeling of love that had been building and intensifying while they made love burst like a bubble to spread throughout her entire body and with it came the tears.
</p>
<p>Tears of intense happiness, of love, of knowing she was with the man she wanted to spend her life with. There was no way she could ever tell him in words how much he meant to her, but this, sharing herself with him, came close.
</p>
<p>Dropping down to cradle his head in her arms, Marianne kissed him as tears fell onto his cheeks. Bog didn’t need Marianne to tell him what was happening because he felt it too, a welling up of emotions so intense he couldn’t find words to express them.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>They lay under the covers of her bed on their sides staring at each other. Bog reached out to run his fingers through her short hair, tucking some of the spiky locks behind her ear only to chuckle when they popped back out.
</p>
<p>“So, you want to stay for breakfast?” Marianne asked with a tender smile.
</p>
<p>“I would like that...would you like to see my place tomorrow?” Bog asked as he traced her lips with his fingertips.
</p>
<p>“Yes I would,” Marianne answered with a grin.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>For the next month their bus rides would end in one or the other spending the night at their apartment. During that month Bog saved every cent he could until finally, by the last day of August he had the ring in his hand.
</p>
<p>It wasn’t a big ring, a simple amethyst oval cut with a 14K white gold finish flanked by six tiny diamonds on either side, but he had felt the amethyst suited Marianne better than a diamond. He was waiting at the bus stop for her, his heart beating hard. They had been talking about moving in together for the last couple of weeks and had started looking for apartments together, but he was hoping that after today they would be looking at apartments as an engagement couple and not just boyfriend and girlfriend. 
</p>
<p>He had lied to her last night about not being able to spend the night, something about his mother, but it was a lie she easily accepted. He had lied so he could not only pick up the ring this morning, but because this was where he wanted to propose, at the bus stop where he saw her, walking in the rain toward him.
</p>
<p>Bog was weaving a little back and forth, his nerves starting to get the better of him when he saw her coming up the street. She looked gorgeous in a pair of denim leggings, knee high black boots, and a cute halter top printed with butterflies.
</p>
<p>Bog pulled the ring box out of his pocket and palmed it as he watched her walk up, unaware that the regular riders at the bus stop were watching too, all of them suspecting something was about to happen.
</p>
<p>Marianne waved as she got closer. “Hi!”
</p>
<p>Bog waved back with one hand, having tucked the other one behind him. “Hey.”
</p>
<p>She grinned as she hurried up. “Everything okay with your mom?”
</p>
<p>“Everything was peachy,” he said nervously. Then, before he could chicken out, Bog dropped to one knee.
</p>
<p>Marianne stiffened and her eyes opened wider. “Bog?”
</p>
<p>Their bus pulled up, the driver hitting the brake when he saw what was happening. The doors opened and everyone on and off the bus went still as Bog brought the box with the ring around.
</p>
<p>“You mean everything to me Marianne. I...I am not good with words, but...I just...I don't need the world Marianne, I just need you, only you. Loving you is the beginning and the ending of everything. Please...will you marry me?” Bog looked at her earnestly. All his love was laid bare in his blue eye as he gazed at her. 
</p>
<p>Marianne stared at him and for a brief moment Bog thought he had fucked up everything when she started to cry.
</p>
<p>“Oh Bog...yes, yes forever! Yes!” 
</p>
<p>Bog swayed a little, his smile spreading across his face as he pulled the ring free and took her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger where it would always remain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>